Running Away For Good
by vet4life
Summary: Pure Kent was only 12 when she ran away from her home and her best friend you guessed it Warren Peace. She wanted to keep him safe not in danger. But she comes back feisty and stronger than ever. But when she leaves will she strong or soft hearted by the dangers of Warrens fireballs. But will past and enemies catch up to her.
1. Chapter 1:Telling my story

**I**** don't own sky high i own only my oc and her family the Timbers, By the way she changed her lastname because she now hates her family. thx for reading this**

**_Chapter_****_ 1:_****_Telling_****my****_ Story_**

Running,_ always running, never ending pain of having to leave your loved ones. Always having to look behind your back for enemies.I never asked for this my sister did, but she traded her life for mine,she had sold her soul to the devil. _

Hi, my name is Pure Kent, and well I am in shitty Almo,KY (**A/N did some research on the city)**. This has the longest I have been in one place, yay living. Did i forget to tell you i have powers well, Well, I am technially Supermans daughter because my mom as backstabbing as she is cheated on my loving and caring father with a guy in spandex. Wow and I thought I was a bitch.

So, before all this stuff happened I had a friend, his name was Warren Peace. Huh get it **War and Peace,** Know what forget it, we were friends forever till we were 12 years old. I loved him even when his dad was sent to jail. Don't get me wrong it wasn't all peaches and cream it was hell at times with him screaming at me and telling me that he hated me because of his evil ass father but I saw what I wanted to see. I saw a little afraid little boy that wanted to be looked at as a person not as a son of a supervillian.

Then as i turned 12 years old i had devopled powers they were hell, I could fly, shoot laser vison, have x-ray vision, and have superstrength and then some. Then the worse happend my bitch of a sister told one of the worlds most evil supervillians the **SNOWMAN.** He coud plant the whole world into an internal frosty like a snowcone. Oh did I mention that my parents were villians, ironic right that my mom had messed with superman. So before he could take me to his "Lair" i ran never to come back i didn't even say goodbye to y bestfriend but i would see him again i knew it.

Well that brings us up to date with my story, see you again.


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting the Step-Fam

**_Chapter 2: Meeting the Step-Fam_**

Even though I was in the safest place that I could think of I hated living in kentucky always bluebirds singing everyone talking about last nights gossip I was tired of it because I was 16 with a superbrain always processing so every day was a hangover. But every day I thought of warren because now he would be in highschool learning about his powers, I was exticed for him but not for him because I would problaby never see him again.

I got dressed in my low ride jeans and a off shoulder top with a yankees hat. My hair was pretty weird it was up to the floor and I was 6' foot tall because one of my powers depened on it so I don't know. My appereance was of that of model quality, my face was triangluar and my nose had a button quality to it. My lips were were full and the color of my hair was mind blogging because it was neon orange. I looked like a damn highlighter. I kept my hair in ponytails because I liked it that way.

My pants were leggings and my shoes were Sneakers in case I had to run again. I walked up to the mirror and said my mantra. Yes i have a mantra because i am a hippie like that. " You will see him again" I said. Then I went to the hardware store to get my bulletproof glass for shootouts. Did I mention this I can shoot guns and self trained myself in judo, kendo, and swordfighting, also in boxing in case. As I walked I saw a new boy walk into town his colors on his shirt was of that of america. My eyes hurt of I recgonized him he was Will Stronghold of the Stronghold Three.

They had superheros doing the dirtywork. So in the heat of the moment I ran up to him and punched him with my super strength. He didn't even hear me. So while he had to recover I felt Chains and handcuffs on my wrists and i smiled when i knew it was Steve Stronghold.

I said "Yo, you do know these don't work on me because i have Supermans weakness and strengths." But when I tried to break them they wouldn't break I relized it was kyronight. Now i was super pissed because they had the balls to chain me to my weakness.

Than he spoke" I know that, thats why Superman give me these".

Okay now I wanted to kill every one in my sight because I was pissd that my so called father gave this streriod filled Stronghold kyronight. I then saw that Josie my favorite superhero even when I was youger helping Will getting himself up from the punch I delviered I smirked in proudness because he was passed out cold.

Steve said " What did you do to him" in a firm voice.

I said " I just knocked him out with my super strength"

Thats when Josie lost it and stuck me with a sleeping drug and before i passed out Steve had said " Why did you don that we had to wait until She met him and that was the last drug left."

**Time skip (8hr)**

I woke up again and had a even worse hangover because of the drug I was given by wait for it You gussed it, it was the famous Josie Stronghold, even I was surprised. Before I even could process my hagover induced by josie stronghold by the way, i looked around the room and it was filled with pink and green colors and on the dresser i saw a picture of Will Stronghold and a guy who almost had the same highlighter color hair as me but green and a guy with 50's orange on and an emo girl with purple highlights. Then i saw Wills girlfriend a redhead who i knew would hate.

The last person i looked at was Warren fucking Peace, I couln't believe it I would see him again I knew it so before I lost it. I ran throught The poorly made wooden door and flew past Will and the group I saw in the picture and stopped and saw Warren.

**Warrens POV**

I was on break when I heard from hippie that Will had gotten punched in the face by a girl with orange hair. I remembered a girl with orange hair once her name was Pure she had ran away. But there was no way it was the same person so i decied to see what happened to Wills face. I arrived about 5 min after I recived the phonecall and I saw Wills face all bloodly with Layla and trying to stop the bleeding I walked back outside to laugh my ass off. "OH...MY...GOD..." I said inbetween laughs. Because a little girl did that. I sat down when i heard a crack and sat up almost automactively and saw bright orange.

**Pure's POV**

I sat back on the ground and ran towards Warren with all the engery I could muster. As I ran I said "I knew I would see you again!"He had fell on the ground and I laughed and cried at the same time of happiness. He in the end stared crying when he relized that it was his long lost friend. This day turned from bad to the best in about 8hr.


	3. Chapter 3: SURPRISES

**_Chapter 3: SURPRISES_**

**Time skip (2 days)**

After me and Flares heartflelt moment in the Stronghold livingroom I relized that my stuff was in the living room and then it clicked like a light blub in my brain I was to live here. After that mild freakout I had, I had been spending lots of time with Flare **(warrens nickname) **my best friend, he had told me that while I was away about a year ago there was a techno-path named Gwen Grayson who had turned the whole school into babies including the Commander and Jetstream. But when flare had said that Gwen went through puberty twice I started laughing I said inbetween laughs " Will...made...out...with ...an ...old...lady hahha". Then after a while we both fell backwards on my bed.

When we fell I landed on warrens chest but I could feel him tensing under my touch it was weird because we were always togther so I broke the tension."So whats wrong you are tensing in that leather jacket,either the leather and smoke has gone to your fucking brain or tell me whats wrong and I won't take no for an answer".

I could have bet money that he had swore the word "Damn" under his breath. When he said that he turned away and put his back to me. He started to get up when I pushed him back down. "Tell me whats wrong" I growled. "Fine, You wanna know" I could feel the air get hotter and getting filled with a weird buring smell. Then I relized warrens on fire and arms aginted struggling to tell me whats wrong. Then he said it, "I love you Pure I have always have even when were were 12 years old, when you left it hurt me and my heart was broken, then you came back running into my arms saying "I knew I would see you again", I will aways love you and now I would regret this decision"

I said " Regret wha..."Then he kissed me firmly and loving and I kissed him back I never relized that warren felt like this I have felt like this for 4 years knowing that Flare might not return these feelings. Then the kisses became softer, gentler, and lustful. I felt like i could rule the world with warren by my side. Then i whispered in his ear with my hot breath " i love you too flare" That was when he started to calm down he said "Really"

I said "Yes i have always have ever since I left" my badass deamer including Warrens was demolised in the frenzy makeout sessions, then in the heat of the moment he said " Will you become my girlfriend". Before i could answer hippie walked in yelling "Yes, yes,yes say yes" I wanted to yell at mother nature 2.0 but i responded "Yes I will be your sexy hot better than any other model girlfriend". I tripped and Warren caught me with his hot arms and kissed me that was when I heard Steve say " What was going on here"

Then he saw me a Flare sucking face and he pratically ripped Warren off of me but lucky for me I had super strength and I held on to Warrens jacket till my knuckles would turn white and then I let myself go to float and run outside to create sunshine.

**Warrens POV**

After I said that I loved pure I was expecting a smack to the face after I said that but I kissed her instead and before she could finsh her sentence that was when she kissed me back with love and passion. I couldn't believe it and nothing surpries warren fucking peace. But I loved her and she was my world and to her I was her world. Then we have frenzy makeout sessions that would put my dead grandma to rise from her wooden coffin. She ran her fingers through my hair and stopped to the red streak.

Then as stupid as I was I asked her would she become my girlfriend. Before she could answer flower child had walked in sayin "Yes,yes,yes say yes" I wanted to hit flower child but I couln't because then Will would kick my ass. Than Pure had responed " Yes I will be your sexy hot better than any model girlfriend" I wanted to hug and kiss her but she fell and I caught her clumsy ass.

She kissed crazily and then had came in seeing his adoptive daughter making out with his arch rivials son not a good day to start or end a day is it. Then he came in trying to rip me off her buy I held and she used her super strength to hold on to my jacket, then she let go to float and yelling she wanted to create sunshine. I thought to myself she is sure weird but weird enough to love me.


End file.
